Les yeux fermés (Three-shot)
by SakuRinHatake
Summary: Naruto, déchaîné, blessa gravement Kakashi aux yeux, le rendant aveugle. De grand ninja, Kakashi devint un homme ordinaire et sans défense auprès de tout le monde. Entre accepter sa vie de civil et surmonter le regard que les autres portent sur lui, il se rendit compte de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il découvrit cette sensation d'être rongé par la haine... (KakaObi)
1. Chapitre un: Fermer les yeux

Avant de commencer, cette histoire vient de mon compte Wattpad

SakuRinHatake

Je vous invite à m'y retrouver là-bas ;)

(j'y suis active, contrairement à ici)

. . .

L'affrontement avec des membres de l'Akatsuki qui n'avait été en rien prévue retarda l'arrivée de l'équipe 7, dont un membre manque toujours, à Konoha et les avait épuisé.

Itachi n'avait pas trouvé judicieux de les combattre, tandis que Kisame s'amusait à récolter un peu de chakra pour son sabre à peau de requin.

Ce fut après un repli que Kakashi entraînait ses élèves le plus loin possible de leurs ennemis.

"– Pourquoi on les combat pas ?! s'indignait Naruto. Ils étaient juste en face de nous, et nous, on fuit !!!

– Tu es bête ou quoi ? répliqua Sakura. Nous avons déjà utilisé une bonne partie de nos réserves de chakra durant cette mission d'une semaine. On aurait pas pu gagner !

– Mais Itachi nous laissait champ libre !!!

– Naruto, garde ton sang-froid... intervint l'aîné. Tu auras beau tergiverser, il sera hors de question d'y retourner en l'état."

Loin d'être convaincu, l'énergique adolescent se préparait à se plaindre quand Ino apparut face à l'équipe, le visage pâle de peur.

"– C'est terrible !!! On s'est fait attaqué par le ninja déserteur d'un petit village, et depuis, Shikamaru et Chōji ne se réveillent plus !

– Comment se porte leur état? demanda calmement mais prestement la médecin la plus expérimentée.

– Je les ai stabilisé, mais aucune amélioration... Et Asuma-sensei n'était pas avec nous... Je n'ai rien pu faire...

– Où il est ce fumier ?! ragea l'Uzumaki, plus énervé qu'inquiet pour ses amis.

– Ça va faire trente minutes qu'il est parti... par là."

À peine eut-elle le temps de pointer son doigt vers l'ouest que le blondinet entamait une course effrénée.

D'un bref regard entendu avec son élève, le Ninja copieur partit à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Le manteau du Démon renard apparaissait déjà.

En un rien de temps, Naruto rattrapa le renégat et l'affrontait avec acharnement.

Aucun signe de fatigue n'était visible sur son visage, seulement de la haine.

Haine qui s'emplifia en écoutant les paroles de son adversaire, celui-ci proférant des louanges envers lui-même pour avoir mis des ninjas de Konoha à un état proche de la mort.

À ces mots, la peau de Naruto se pella, mettant sa chair à vif.

Du sang perlait par-ci par-là, symbole de la douleur que ressentait Naruto, telle à une multitude de fines aiguilles placées aux endroits les plus douloureux.

Un rugissement retentit dans toute la forêt. Celui d'un animal. Celui d'une bête féroce, dénué de raison.

Cette fois, le combat ne dura pas.

Quelques secondes avait suffit à l'hôte pour terrasser le ninja rebelle.

Mais il en voulait plus.

Plus de violence.

Plus de d'os brisés.

Quelque chose qui étancherait sa soif de sang.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Kakashi était passé dans son champ de vision à ce moment-là.

Il devait subir sa rage.

Il essayait de le raisonner par la voix pendant tout en esquivant les attaques de Naruto, sans succès.

Le Ninja aux mille techniques se résolut à s'engager dans un combat perdu d'avance.

Le grand Jiraya avait eu du mal à l'affronter quand Kyūbi ne laissait apparaître que son manteau, alors comment un homme comme lui pourrait gagner sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de sceller ce surplus de pouvoir et qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme?

Pour éviter se brûler tout son chakra, Kakashi n'employait pas le Sharingan. Il se contentait d'emprisonner la bête avec son Dōton, ce qui n'était visiblement pas efficace.

Le combat n'était qu'à sens unique.

Le ninja aux cheveux d'argent n'arrivait qu'à éviter les coups de queues et de griffes de Naruto.

Au bout d'un moment, Kyūbi agrippa les chevilles de Kakashi tout en se préparant à lui lancer un Orbe du démon.

Le jōnin faillit se le recevoir de plein fouet. Il ne put cependant pas éviter les autres queues qui lui donnèrent un grand coup au visage pour l'une, envoyant son bandeau frontal dans les air, tandis que l'autre lui enserrait le crâne tout en recouvrant ses paupières.

Cette enveloppe brûlait la chair de Kakashi.

Il essayait par tous les moyens de se libérer de cette emprise. Peut-être que son Éclair pourfendeur aurait pu trancher cette excroissance, mais faute de chakra, il ne put tester cela.

La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit avant de perdre connaissance fut d'absorber un peu du chakra du Démon.

"– Comment oses-tu me voler de MON chakra ?!

– Je suis dans l'inconscient de Naruto ? Hn ?! Kyūbi ! Relâche ton emprise sur Naruto !

– Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi au lieu de t'occuper du petit. Ce n'est pas lui qui est sur le point de se faire broyer la tête.

– Arg... ! même ici je peux sentir la douleur... Peu importe ! Naruto ne devrait pas avoir à subir tes crises de colère !

– C'est pourtant lui qui réclame ma puissance. Il ne fait qu'en payer le prix.

– ... Alors... Laisse-moi en payer le prix pour cette fois."

Lancé par le renard, le corps du professeur heurta violemment plusieurs troncs d'arbres avant de s'immobiliser, inerte.

Naruto, quant à lui, retrouvait progressivement son apparence normale, étalé sur le sol.

Son réveil fut assez rapide.

Le silence régnait.

Au bout de la clairière, il pouvait apercevoir Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru et Chōji venir à lui.

Il fut, dans un premier temps, soulagé et heureux de voir que tout le monde allait bien. Puis, ils se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait plus des événements qui avaient suivi sa traque.

"– Les gars... Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

– On ne sait pas trop... On a entendu un grognement et des combats pendant un bon moment, et on est arrivé quand c'était le silence... fit Sakura. D'ailleurs, où est Kakashi-sensei ? Il te suivait..."

Shikamaru tapota sur l'épaule de la kunoichi aux cheveux rose pour lui indiquer la présence de l'homme qu'elle recherchait.

Celui-ci était toujours face contre terre, du sang dégoulinant dans une forme proche à celle d'un disque.

En se positionnant à son niveau et en le retournant, Sakura put se rendre compte que la peau au niveau de ses yeux était arraché assez profondément pour laisser des séquelles, mais pas suffisamment pour le priver de paupières.

Pendant que la médecin commençait les premiers soins avec l'assistance d'Ino, Naruto entendit une voix au fond de son être.

"C'est par ta faute qu'il est dans cet état. C'est toi qui a voulu lui faire du mal.

Je suis fier de toi...

Bientôt, ta haine te poussera à me libérer pour de bon."

Une semaine plus tard, Kakashi se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Sa tête lui faisait encore très mal, en particulier ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs recouverts d'une couche de bandage.

Il était donc aveugle...

Un parfum floral léger entra dans la pièce en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit.

"– C'est toi, Sakura ?

– Sensei, vous vous êtes réveillé !

– J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

– Une semaine. Je vais aller prévenir maître Tsunade."

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis la porte apporta un parfum plus puissant, ainsi qu'une certaine tension dans l'air.

"– Kakashi ! Comment te sens-tu ?

– Relativement bien, maître Tsunade. J'ai encore un peu mal aux yeux mais ça va.

– ... Tu sais... tu... Tu ne recouvreras sans doute jamais la vue...

– ... Je m'y attendais un peu... Enfin, je me préparais à cette éventualité. On ne se fait pas brûler par Kyūbi tout les jours !"

En ajoutant cette pointe d'humour dans ses dires, Kakashi ne put que ressentir la tension ambiante se renforcer.

Tous avaient conscience que cet handicap compromettait son avenir de shinobi.

L'heure était-il venu pour lui de commencer une vie de civil ordinaire ?

"– Naruto s'en veut énormément pour... ça... continua Tsunade. Il ne cesse de répéter que c'est lui qui a voulu te faire du mal, qu'il voulait te faire souffrir...

– ... Ça doit être Kyūbi... J'ai pu parler un peu avec lui et il m'avait dit des idioties similaires. Où est Naruto ? J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

– Il est parti il y a peu. Il devrait revenir demain.

– Et attendre qu'il gâche une nuit de plus à se morfondre ? S'il ne vient pas à moi, j'irais le chercher moi-même.

– Reste ici ! Tu viens à peine de reprendre connaissance ! Je vais l'appeler et il viendra, ça te va ?

– ... D'accord."

Plus Kakashi discutait avec son supérieur, plus une sensation de malaise grandissait en lui, comme si elle n'était pas sincère avec lui.

Il fallait aussi ajouter à cela qu'il se sentait inutile à présent.

Il gardait pourtant ce sentiment pour lui, cela n'était que le premier jour, cela leur passera avec le temps... n'est-il pas ?

Des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochèrent. À cette cadence, cela ne pouvait être que Naruto.

"– Sensei !!! Vous- ! Je- ! ... Je suis tellement désolé !!!

– Allons, allons, sèche-moi tes larmes. J'ai entendu dire que tu te rejetais la faute pour ce qui m'est arrivé... Sache que ce n'est en rien ta faute. C'est Kyūbi qui a voulu ça, pas toi, Naruto.

– Mais ! Mais si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle... !

– On a pas toujours le contrôle sur ce que l'on veut... Parfois, cela peut conduire à des accidents, à des tragédies... Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on avait pas le contrôle à ce moment que ce qui suit est forcément de ta faute. C'est seulement une chose qui devait arriver, c'est tout...

– Mais... Vous ne pourrez plus être ninja à cause de ça... !

– Qui a dit que je renonçais à être ninja ? Il me reste encore des choses à t'apprendre avant de te laisser devenir Hokage !

– Ha ? ... Haha... Oui, c'est vrai..."

Sa voix tremblait encore, mais l'émotion qui traversait le blondinet était cette fois du soulagement.

Son sensei ne le reniait pas et l'acceptait encore en temps qu'élève.

Les dernières larmes stoppaient leur course sous le menton rose, surmonté d'un sourire éclatant.

Même sans le voir, Kakashi pouvait visualiser ces dents blanches grâce à ses souvenirs et à ce faible ricanement qu'il produisait à chaque fois qu'il montrait sa dentition.

La fin de la journée fut indiquée par la sortie de Naruto, les visites n'étant plus autorisé jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La nuit fut relativement longue pour le Ninja au Sharingan. Il ne trouvait le sommeil et n'avait de cesse de ressasser son passé.

Il avait à présent les yeux fermés à jamais.

Il ne pourrait se sortir d'un mauvais rêve avec la vue de la réalité.

Kakashi redoutait que ce moment n'arrivait.

Heureusement, il put s'endormir au bout d'un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que le Soleil soit venu réchauffer sa chambre.

Naruto revint dès l'aube pour apporter un peu de compagnie à l'alité.

Ce geste fut bien accueilli par celui-ci puisqu'il apprit son obligation de rester dans sa chambre "en observation" d'après Tsunade.

Cependant, la voix que la dirigeante avait employé semblait cacher autre chose.

Les secondes s'écoulaient.

Les minutes passaient.

Les heures défilaient.

Les jours se finissaient toujours sur une interdiction de quitter l'hôpital.

Le mois se fanait dans le bâtiment blanc.

"– Dites, maître Tsunade... Jusqu'à quand comptez-vous me garder ici ?

– Cela dépend des résultats de tes tests.

– Aucune amélioration n'a été noté à propos de ma vue ! Il serait peut-être temps de me laisser m'adapter à cet handicap plutôt que je me garder prisonnier ici, non ?!

– Kakashi, je vais perdre patience ! Si je te dis de rester ici, tu restes ici !

– Perdre patience ?! On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui restez planté sur un lit, surveillé par au moins quatre ninjas !"

Le ton montait rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Gai fit son entrée fracassante dans la chambre.

"– Kakashi !!! Mon rival !!! Dès que j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai accouru à toi !!! Que t'est-il arrivé ???

– ... Maître Tsunade, je veux parler en privé avec lui.

– ... Comme tu voudras..."

En s'éloignant de son patient, la Princesse limace ferma la porte tout en dissimulant son ordre de bien écouter la conversation à ses hommes, cachés aux quatre coins de la chambre.

"– Une mission a mal tourné et je me suis retrouvé aveugle.

– Quoi?! Qui t'as fait ça ?! Je vais le massac-

– Ne lui en veux pas... Il n'avait pas tous ses esprits...

– Tu veux dire que... c'est Naruto, le coupable... ?

– C'est plus Kyūbi... S'il te plaît, ne vas pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie de Naruto.

– Nan, bien sûr que non... Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

– Un mois... Et je n'ai même pas le droit de me dégourdir les pattes... Tu veux bien... Accepter un défi ? ... Un combat à mains nues ?"

La Panthère de jade de Konoha était figée sur place.

Dans un premier temps, son rival crut que cela venait du fait que, malgré sa cécité, il tentait d'engager un combat avec lui.

Ce n'était qu'après coup, sentant le corps de Gai trembler d'excitation, que l'ancien Anbu comprit que cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas défié Gai de son propre chef.

Les ninjas qui surveillaient les lieux firent irruption dans la salle, bien décidés à ne pas permettre au convalescent de quitter son matelas.

"– Pourquoi la Hokage vous a-t-elle ordonné de faire ça ? interrogea Kakashi d'une voix sombre.

– Désolé, sempai... Mais c'est pour votre sécurité.

– Tenzō ? C'est toi et ton groupe qui étaient là depuis le début ?

– F-Flatté que vous m'ayez reconnu au son de ma voix, mais je ne peux pas désobéir.

– Tu trouves ça normal que je passe de ninja supérieur à quelqu'un à surveiller ?!

– Peux importe ce que j'en pense, c'est ma mission et je me dois de l'accomplir... et c'est pour votre bien...

– ... Gai, tu me couvres et on se rejoint où tu sais !"

Kakashi bondit de son lit et s'échappa par le fenêtre, Gai retenant les membres des forces spéciales derrière lui.

L'argenté, sous l'apparence d'un autre homme, arpentait les rues animées du village, entrant en collision avec un bon nombre de personne dans sa course malgré ses efforts pour slalomer entre eux.

L'itinéraire qu'il avait choisi était des plus simples: descendre l'artère principale jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle celle-ci se jetait. Il irait ensuite dans les montagnes où il avait l'habitude d'escalader, point de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé à son plus grand ami.

Durant son trajet, il pouvait entendre le vent siffler dans ses oreilles, le feuillage résister aux bourrasques dans une symphonie naturelle. Les oiseaux venaient ajouter quelques accords mélodieux quand ses bruits de pas battaient la mesure.

L'air portant les douces senteurs de la forêt avoisinante emplissait les narines du ninja, un peu trop habitué à la javel de ses murs blancs.

Il s'étonnait à apprécier cette odeur boisée alors qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, outre les instants où il maudissait ce parfum de masquer les faibles odeurs ennemies.

Guidé par sa mémoire, Kakashi arriva sans grande difficulté à "sa" montagne, la plus haute des environs.

Il entreprit de la grimper à la force des bras et des jambes, ce qui lui parut bien plus difficile que prévu.

En effet, ses muscles étaient endoloris par cette inactivité d'un mois et il devait prendre garde à trouver une prise solide à tâtons.

Il mit le double de son temps habituel pour atteindre le sommet.

Gai l'y attendait sagement.

Il n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de ses poursuivants, mais ceux-ci se faisaient discrets, dissimulés derrière un grand rocher.

"– Tu en as mis du temps, mon cher rival ! plaisanta l'Ombrageuse Panthère de jade.

– Je sais, c'est assez compliqué de se déplacer à l'aveuglette quand on a pas de repère... souffla Kakashi avec contentement.

– En tout cas, ils sont coriaces tes anciens coéquipiers ! J'ai pas pu les semer ! Hahaha !

– Ils avaient intérêt à pas te lâcher ! Sinon, ça signifierait qu'ils se sont rouillés depuis mon départ, et ça aurait été mauvais pour eux."

Le groupe concerné remarquèrent de la malice dans la voix de leur précédent chef d'escouade. Celui-ci était de meilleure humeur.

"– Alors ? On le fait ce combat à mains nues ?! s'enthousiasmait Gai

– Oui.

– Montre-moi la FOUGUE DE TA JEUNESSE !!!

– ... Ne compte pas sur moi pour crier... Ça..."

Le fou rire de l'homme aux gros sourcils passé, les deux rivaux purent s'affronter avec acharnement.

Certes, l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade n'était pas à cent pour cent, mais la lutte impressionnait les Anbu car leur ancien commandant arrivait à parer et esquiver les vifs assauts qui le visaient tout en minimisant le nombre de coups dans le vide quand l'homme au Sharingan contre-attaquait.

Sans surprise, le défi fut remporté par Gai. Kakashi était à bout de souffle, étalé au sol d'avoir à se concentrer aussi intensément.

Parce qu'il connaissait Gai et ses gestuelles par cœur, l'argenté avait pu estimer sa propre position, adapter sa posture, faire comme s'il pouvait voir.

Il espérait avoir convaincu ses anciens camarades de le permettre de sortir de sa prison blanche.

À son plus grand désespoir, Tenzō eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une certaine femme blonde atterrit avec fracas à deux centimètres du convalescent.

"– Je vois que les Anbu ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! s'emportait Tsunade. Et toi, Kakashi, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ?!

– Hein? Tsunade, vous ne pouvez pas me garder comme ça !

– Maître Hokage ! intervint Tenzō. Il a les capacités pour se défendre."

À cette remarque neutre mais ferme, la Hokage se tut, prise dans une réflexion bien étrange.

"– Maître Tsunade... ? Que suis-je à vos yeux ? Je suppose que si le fait que je sache encore me défendre est un argument suffisant pour vous calmer, c'est que vous me voyez vraiment vulnérable...

– ... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

– Encore cette tonalité qui sonne fausse... Vous n'êtes pas totalement sincère... C'est donc... Est-ce parce que je suis devenue une source d'informations plus facile à capturer ?

– ... j'ai vu juste...

– Ce sont les anciens qui m'ont fait part de ce risque. Ta position en temps qu'ancien chef des Forces Spéciales et ninja haut classé parmi les jōnins du village fait de toi un homme avec de nombreuses informations sur Konoha, mais pas seulement. Si tout le monde apprend que tu ne peux plus te servir de la vue, tu ne penses pas que l'on te ciblerait ?

– Si c'est ça qui vous préoccupe le plus, vous n'avez qu'à m'éliminer sur le champ. Je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je préfère ça plutôt que d'être un fardeau pour tout le monde."

Kakashi fit un petit rire amer à la fin de sa phrase. Personne n'osait bouger face à ces mots.

Tsunade, prise de court, mit du temps avant de le traîter de fou, que jamais elle ordonnerait de le tuer ou de le faire elle-même.

Lentement, Kakashi retirait les bandages qui lui recouvraient ses paupières à l'aspect horizontalement rayé, pour révéler ses pupilles décolorées.

Aucun changement n'avait été perçu par les yeux de l'albinos.

Il sentait juste le vent lui titiller la cornée, ce qui l'irrita un peu, encore sensible au vu de la couleur rouge que l'on pouvait observer...

Son sourire fade ancré sur ses lèvres, Kakashi descendit la montagne, souhaitant échapper à cette atmosphère pesante.

Il se rendit dans son appartement avec difficulté, se maudissant de rater la première marche, de ne trouver ce fichu trou de serrure, de ne pas tenir la bonne clé entre ses mains.

On s'inquiète pour moi parce que je sais des choses, pas pour ce que je suis.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et se referma aussitôt, enfermant son propriétaire dans son domaine.

J'ai remarqué que quand je souris, les gens s'inquiétaient moins pour moi.

Ses lèvres se déformaient.

Comme à l'époque... Je me sens... comme le néant...

Le dos contre la porte, il glissait vers le bas.

À quoi je sers ???

Des larmes tombaient abondamment, brûlant tout ce qu'elles touchaient sur leur passage.

Le lendemain, Kakashi était redevenu l'homme intérieurement fort.

Il tenta de se rendre chez Naruto, mais ne connaissant le chemin sans passer par les toits, il finit par se perdre dans une ruelle qu'il n'arrivait à reconnaître.

Heureusement, il croisa quelqu'un qui avait la même destination que lui.

"– Je peux vous aider, Kakashi-sensei ?

– Ah ! Shikamaru ! Tu veux bien me conduire jusqu'à Naruto s'il te plaît ? Je avoue que je suis un peu perdu avec toute cette agitation... Héhé...

– Justement, j'allais le réveiller.

– Il est si tôt que ça ?

– Neuf heures, mais vous le connaissez..."

Face à l'entrée, Naruto sauta sur Shikamaru.

"– SHIKAMARU !!! KAKASHI-SENSEI A DISPARU!!!

– Euh... Je suis là... Haha...

– AHHH !!! SENSEI ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand ils m'ont dit que vous n'étiez pas rentré depuis hier !

– J'en avais marre de l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu allais paniquer pour ça.

– Je vous comprends pour l'hôpital ! Et j'ai pas paniqué ! Je... Je...

– C'est mignon de t'entendre paniquer. Hnhnhn !

– M-Mignon ?! ... AHHH !!! VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI !!!

– Euh, je suis encore là, vous savez ? fit le Nara sans grande conviction. Au fait, y'a Sakura qui attend au parc à onze heures. Ne sois pas en retard, soupirait-il à l'attention de Naruto tout en s'éclipsant.

– Bon... Bah... Si vous me cherchez, je serais au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois."

Kakashi partit à son tour. Du moins, il alla jusqu'à la rue la plus grande qu'il croisa.

Dans quelle direction se trouvait le terrain ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, pas à partir de l'appartement de son élève.

Pesant le pour et le contre de l'utilisation de Pakkun pour lui servir de guide, il remarqua à peine Iruka le héler.

"– Kakashi-sensei ! Ça faisait un moment que l'on se s'est pas croisé !

– Iruka-sensei ! C'est vrai, j'ai eu quelque... problème... Hahaha...

– Hum ? Quel genre, si c'est pas indiscret?

– Ça ne se voit pas ? Regarde mes yeux.

– Oh ! Désolé ! C'est que vous agissez si naturellement que je n'ai même pas remarqué !

– Je vais pas non plus le crier sur tout les toits... Mais vu que tu es là, tu veux bien me dire dans quelle direction est le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois ?

– Je peux même vous y amener ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pressé !"

Ils s'y rendirent donc à deux, dans un silence assez gênant sans être pesant. Iruka ne savait pas comment engager la conversation tandis que Kakashi profitait de ses autres sens pour enregistrer tous les bruits environnants, les senteurs des magasins, les voix des marchands.

Une fois à la plaine, le Ninja Copieur s'adressa à son cadet.

"– C'était plutôt agréable, comme promenade. Ça devait faire une éternité que je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire attention aux petits détails "insignifiants" du village !

– Ah oui ? Tant mieux si ça vous a plu.

– Désolé que ce ne soit pas aussi plaisant pour toi... Haha...

– Oh, mais j'ai bien aimé aussi ! En fait, vous comptez faire quoi, ici ?

– M'entraîner, pourquoi ? C'est quand même la fonction de ce lieu.

– Euh... Je sais pas. D'habitude vous y allez avec Naruto et Sakura, non ?

– Ils devaient se parler, alors j'ai décidé de venir ici. Et puis, je suis pas toujours collé à mes élèves... Ça fait même un moment que l'on n'est pas venu ici tous les trois... à part pour le deuxième test des clochettes.

– Vous voulez que je sois votre partenaire pour aujourd'hui ?

– Hum ? Je veux bien ! Mais ne me sous-estime pas, je ne compte pas me retenir."

Les deux ninjas se préparèrent à un corps à corps.

Kakashi ne connaissant pas la manière de se battre de son adversaire, il eut du mal à prendre le l'avantage.

Il se prenait plus de coups que contre Gai, mais atteignait Iruka plus souvent.

À midi, Kakashi invita son adversaire chez Ichiraku. Il était rare de le voir si généreux, Iruka en profita donc, comme pour se réconforter d'avoir perdu. Ils furent rejoints par Sakura et Naruto. Le repas fut très animé et, pour une fois, Kakashi prit le temps de déguster son bol, à apprécier les saveurs de chaque ingrédient, se remémorer les bons souvenirs qui avaient eu lieu dans ce restaurant.

Les deux élèves ne purent évidemment pas apercevoir le visage de leur maître, trop occupés à raconter de drôles d'anecdotes au professeur de l'académie.

Une nouvelle routine installait pour l'aveugle.

Tôt le matin, il se rendait au cimetière, puis, il allait au terrain d'entraînement et améliorait ses sens pour détecter les ninjas, les animaux, les objets.

Il avait aussi développé un champ électrique à la manière des anguilles qu'il arrivait à étendre jusqu'à un rayon de cinq mètres qui avait le désavantage de rendre le périmètre assez désagréables pour les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

En fin de journée, le jōnin écoutait les aventures du jour de ses petits protégés lorsqu'ils étaient au village, lui transférant leur joie, mais aussi leur déception du fait qu'il ne puisse les accompagner.

Chaque semaine, un rituel s'imposait.

Chaque jour, il gardait le sourire, tantôt sincère, tantôt forcé.

Ne plus avoir de mission blessait son égo. Comme à l'hôpital, il se sentait inutile. Alors, une fois dans la semaine, meurtri par cette perte de confiance, du Hokage comme de soi, il pleurait silencieusement sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, attendant que ses progrès en autonomie soit suffisant aux yeux des dirigeants de Konoha.

Les gens qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient que Kakashi masquait tant bien que mal ses maux intérieurs.

Naruto s'en voulait de nouveau, d'avoir mis un être cher dans cette situation.

À son tour, Kakashi regrettait que son élève se sente coupable. Il dissimulait donc mieux ses tourments, assurant aux autres qu'il se faisait à l'idée de n'être qu'un simple civil à présent.

En fait, l'argenté pouvait aller voir Tsunade pour changer tout ça, pour se réconcilier avec elle.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de venir à lui, elle. La Princesse limace devait sûrement l'attendre, pour qu'il lui réclame plus de considération.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas.

C'était la seule fièreté qui lui restait.

Comment pourrait-il revenir sur ses pas pour quémander de la pitié?

Il ne fit donc rien.

Ce n'est qu'un jour où Naruto s'excerçait pour une nouvelle technique, combinant le Rasengan au changement de nature de chakra Futon, que le Ninja aux mille techniques ne put s'empêcher de lui réclamer des explications.

On venait de lui annoncer le décès d'Asuma. Celui-ci avait pour mission de retrouver deux membres de l'Akatsuki qui rôdaient dans le coin, suite à l'appel des moines du Temple du Feu.

Mais Kakashi n'était pas au courant de tout cela.

Pour dire vrai, il n'était plus au courant de rien dans le monde ninja.

Il y avait notamment le sauvetage du Kazekage qu'il n'avait appris l'existence que par un client d'un kiosque qui lisait son journal à haute voix.

Kakashi en avait déduit que les sauveurs devait être Naruto, Sakura, Tenzō, ainsi que l'équipe de Gai, et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne lui en avait fait part.

Sans parler de la mission de récupération de Sasuke. Il ne l'aurait jamais su s'il n'avait pas souligné le fait que Naruto semblait se morfondre encore plus, concernant Kyūbi...

À quoi avaient servi ses efforts pour combler ses lacunes si ses amis mouraient sans qu'il ne soit mis au courant?

Parce que cette nouvelle information ne lui était pas destinée, seul Tenzō devait l'apprendre pour le moment, au vue des messes basses qu'il avait décodées.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, l'ancien Anbu disparut pour entendre sa supérieure.

Sans indiquer sa présence, il entra dans le bureau.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de cette visite, bien au contraire.

"– Pourquoi ai-je été tenu dans l'ignorance ?! On ne me dit même pas en face qu'un de mes amis est mort au combat !

– Pour Asuma, c'est simplement pour que tu ne te mettes pas en tête d'aller le venger. Tu sais que Sakura me parle de toi presque à chaque fois que je la vois...

– Je suis pas assez irréfléchi pour foncer tête baissée sur l'Akatsuki ! Je ne sais même pas qui ils sont, ni où ils se trouvent !!!

– Encore heureux ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais rendu ma pensée officielle ! Je ne te considère que comme un civil de Konoha. Tu n'as pas besoin de te tenir informer de ce qui ce passe au delà de nos murs."

Tandis qu'il en restait sans voix, Kakashi sentit une désagréable impression. Une qu'il avait déjà ressenti quand il était petit, à l'enterrement de son père. Le sentiment que le sort qui lui était réservé était juste la simple conséquence de ses actes.

"On ne l'a pas poussé au suicide. Il n'avait qu'à continuer la mission."

Les paroles de "camarades" de Sakumo, celles qui avaient été prononcées en face de l'enfant, résonnaient dans tout son être, comme en écho à l'attitude de l'Hokage.

Il manquait d'air.

Tsunade daigna enfin lever les yeux de sa feuille, intriguée par la respiration bruyante de l'homme en face d'elle.

Lui ne s'attardait pas sur ce détail. Il était comme dans un espace vide, noir, froid,

Il voulait en sortir, sortir avant d'imploser.

Il courait.

Fonçait dans tous les obstacles humains qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Du pauvre petit vieux qui se baladait aux gardes des portes du village, tous tombaient à son passage.

Ce ne fut qu'en dehors de Konoha qu'il ralentit sa cadence.

Une douce sensation prenait part de son corps, de son esprit. Une rancune tenace, qui l'avait longtemps pris pour cible, qui lui sussurait de se liguer contre les Hokages.

Danzō avait raison, à propos du Troisième du Nom, il était la source de ses souffrances. Tsunade n'était pas mieux qu'Hiruzen. Il fallait changer cela.

À quoi bon s'en prendre aux villageois ? Pauvre bétail.

À quoi bon en vouloir aux ninjas portant l'insigne ? Simples suiveurs conditionner à obéir à leur guide. Leur guide plein de promesses de bonheur qui les emmenaient en enfer ?

Tsunade baisserait-elle sa garde s'il s'approchait d'elle ?

Aurait-il assez de force pour écrire la fin de son histoire ?

Ou devait-il attendre ? S'allier à de puissants criminels pour redorer son blason, entaché par ces ombres du feu ?

Comme un signe, son bandeau se défit, la face métallique contre le sol.

Le ramassant machinalement, de la main gauche, il utilisait son autre main pour retracer l'emblème de son village, gravé si profondément sur cet objet.

Aucune émotion ne lui vint.

Seul un kunai se plaça dans sa main, barrant cette feuille qu'il avait servi depuis son enfance que l'on ne pouvait qualifier de tendre.

Il grava aussi un trait vertical sur le symbole des Anbus de son bras gauche, reniant complètement ses liens avec ce village du Pays du Feu, laissant son bandeau dernière lui en signe avertissement.


	2. Chapitre deux : Ne plus rien distinguer

Il pleuvait sur Konoha, comme si le ciel pleurait lui aussi lors des funérailles d'Asuma.

Des sanglots entrecoupaient le silence qui lui rendait hommage.

Shikamaru méditait sur sa vengeance après avoir été ramené à la réalité par son père.

Naruto perfectionnait sa technique au côté de Yamato. Ils furent cependant une pause pour rendre visite au Hokage.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas revu Kakashi.

"– Hé, mamie Tsunade ! Tu saurais pas où est Kakashi-sensei ? On l'a cherché partout mais il est introuvable...

– Naruto... Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... soupirait la Cinquième du Nom, le nez dans ses papiers. Non, je ne sais pas où il est.

– Si je peux me le permettre, maître Tsunade, Kakashi-sempai n'est pas du genre à disparaître dans donner de nouvelle... intervint Yamato.

– ... Entre lui et Shikamaru qui veut se venger de l'Akatsuki... Vous n'avez qu'à partir à sa recherche avec l'équipe d'Asuma."

Naruto allait se plaindre du fait que Tsunade n'avait pas quitté ses documents des yeux alors qu'ils parlaient de son sensei, mais quelqu'un entra dans le bureau avant.

Il s'agissait de Kiba. Ce ninja revenait de mission avec le reste de son équipe. Pourtant, il était arrivé avant les autres, un certain objet dans les mains.

S'apprêtant à révéler le nom du propriétaire de ce bandeau, il se retint en s'apercevant de la présence du blond.

Le dresseur de chien chuchota donc le nom de Kakashi à l'oreille de Tsunade.

"– Il a fait ça... ? murmurait-elle tout en contenant sa surprise. Si c'est bien de son plein gré qu'il a déserté, il risque de devenir une menace par les informations qu'il détient... Tu as pu le flairer dans les alentours ?

– Non, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'odeur, que ce soit autour de l'endroit où j'ai trouvé ça ou sur notre chemin de retour. Je pense que ça fait un moment qu'il est parti.

– Je vois...

– Hé ?! Vous comptez nous ignorer comme ça encore longtemps ?! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!

– Naruto, va continuer ton entraînement. Et je t'interdis de sortir du village.

– Mais à l'instant, vous venez de dire que...

– La situation a changé. L'Akatsuki se rapproche et t'a dans le viseur.

– Quoi ? firent en chœur les trois garçons, y compris Kiba.

– Yamato, fais-le sortir.

– ... Bien... Viens, Naruto.

– J'ai pas fini !!!"

L'Anbu tira l'hôte hors du bâtiment rouge avec difficulté.

"– Je veux savoir de qui ils parlent !!! Et je suis sûr qu'elle ment !

– Je pense que tu as raison... Mais on va avoir du mal à la faire révéler l'identité de ce déserteur... Il faut que l'on trouve l'équipe Kurenai avant qu'elle ne fasse son rapport.

– J'crois que Kiba a dit qu'ils étaient au sud de Konoha.

– Bien, dans ce cas... Va chercher Sakura et Sai et attendez moi près de la porte sud. Il faut absolument que Kurenai et le autres ne vous remarquent pas. Moi, je vais essayer de leur soutirer des informations."

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent malgré leur malaise quant au nom de ce renégat.

Yamato croisa le groupe de l'illusionniste, sur le toit d'une maison, à quelques mètres du bâtiment rouge.

"– Kurenai-sensei, Kiba vient de nous expliquer la situation au Hokage et à moi... Tu en penses quoi ?

– Comment-ça ? J'en pense quoi ?

– N'est-ce pas un peu étrange que vous soyez là, à venir nous voir pour demander l'avis de Kurenai-sensei, alors que nous nous dirigeons justement vers maître Tsunade ? demanda Shino avec suspicion.

– ... Puisque Naruto se balade en se moment, il a été songé préférable que je descende pour le distraire, lui ou Gai-sensei.

– Il est vrai que Gai foncerait tête baissé pour lui... Je ne peux pas te dire mon avis, il est encore trop tôt, mais j'espère que ce n'est... que passager...

– J'ai la réponse que je cherche... Gai ne ferait n'importe quoi que pour Kakashi, ou ses élèves,... Par contre, Shino est en train de se rendre compte que je ne suis pas dans le coup... Mieux vaut partir.

Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus que ça. Je vais éloigner Naruto pour le moment."

Un peu plus tard, à la porte sud, les membres de la nouvelle équipe 7 étaient réunis.

Tout en sortant du village comme si de rien n'était, le capitaine leur fit un état des lieux.

"– J'ai eu la confirmation que le déserteur dont parlait Kiba est Kakashi Hatake.

– Non ! C'est impossible !!! Il ne ferait jamais ça !

– Naruto, ne crie pas comme ça... La première chose que maître Tsunade va faire, c'est vous retenir, Sakura et toi, dans l'enceinte de Konoha. C'est pour cela que l'on est sorti au plus vite.

– Nous allons donc partir à la recherche de Kakashi, capitaine Yamato ? supposait Sai sans être sur des intentions de son supérieur.

– Oui. Cela aurait été un autre ninja, je n'aurais probablement pas réagit... Mais Kakashi-sempai ne serait pas parti sans raison. Je lui dois aussi beaucoup, c'est pour cela que, sachant que deux d'entre nous seraient forcément partis à sa recherche, je préfère apporter mon aide.

– Hum... Je suis un membre de l'équipe, après tout... Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

– Et que faisons-nous ? Nous n'avons pas de pisteurs dans l'équipe... souligna Sakura qui était restée muette jusque-là.

– D'après Kiba, les pistes olfactive sont trop légères, nous allons donc essayer de couvrir une grande zone grâce à la technique de Sai, quitte à perdre en précision. Au moindre doute, on se contacte avec cette radio.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! "

Quatre oiseaux d'encres prirent leur envol dans des directions différentes.

À quelques kilomètres, une vingtaine de bandits avaient trouvé la mort dans une étendue ensanglantée.

Tous avaient le même coupable, un ninja aveugle dont les techniques Raiton avaient été améliorées pour mieux distinguer les ennemis et mieux trancher dans le vif.

Kakashi avait récupéré des vêtements amples, un katana et un chapeau de bambou afin de cacher son identité, le temps de devenir plus fort.

Il ne se sentait pas assez puissant pour accomplir la vengeance qu'il avait en tête. Elle devait consumer lentement sa cible, et il devrait tenir cette cadence qu'il imposerait.

Quelques instants après ce carnage, Sai passait au-dessus de lui.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient reconnu l'autre. Ils poursuivaient chacun leur chemin respectif.

Ce n'est que quand l'artiste aperçut tout ce sang à travers les feuillages qu'il se posa.

Sai remarquait que la chaleur était encore présente sur certains corps. Il y avait également cette technique utilisée qui ressemblait étonnamment à la technique signature de l'Hatake.

Par le biais de la radio, il appela les autres pour qu'ils le rejoignent, tandis que lui allait appréhender le vagabond.

S'approchant furtivement derrière Kakashi, le membre de la Racine fut surpris de voir l'homme se retourner vers lui.

Il sentait une tension dans l'air, littéralement.

Sai en avait entendu parlé de la bouche de Naruto, ce ninjutsu que le Ninja copieur utilisait pour "voir" plus que ce que ses autres sens peuvent lui permettre.

"– ... Kakashi Hatake... ?

– ... Est-ce Tsunade qui t'envoie ? Ou bien, suis-tu simplement Naruto ?

– ... C'est le capitaine Yamato qui dirige cette opération.

– Donc Tsunade... Ça m'étonne qu'elle l'ait envoyé...

Dois-je lui avouer que nous ne sommes pas en mission? Je dois pourtant me méfier de lui, vu ce qu'il a déjà fait à ces criminels...

– ... Des gens arrivent...

– SENSEI !!! s'écria Naruto tout en s'élançant de l'oiseau.

– Naruto ? Tsunade t'a vraiment missionné pour me trouver ?

– Elle sait pas qu'on est parti, et on vous ramènera avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte !!!

– S'ils n'obéissent pas au Hokage...

Ce sera mon seul avertissement. Je reviendrai hanter Tsunade, et quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin périra."

En un éclair, le poing de Kakashi heurta l'estomac de son élève, libérant une décharge électrique qui mit instantanément celui-ci hors-de-combat.

Sai n'eut que le temps de dégainer qu'il fut lui aussi foudroyé. Cela fit éclater les Monstres fantomatiques sur lesquels reposaient Sakura et Yamato.

Le manieur de bois tenta de prendre son sempai par surprise en faisant émerger des racines sous les pieds de cet homme. Il réussit à le tenir, en profitant pour réclamer des explications sur ces actes qui venaient de se produire.

"Je ne fais que ce que j'ai toujours réussi dans ma vie. Prendre la vie des autres. La seule différence qu'il y a, c'est que je ne le réalise plus pour une idéologie qui se contredit au fil des évolutions. Aujourd'hui, je ne le fais que pour une cause qui me semble juste et justifiée." déclarait Kakashi avec sa volonté de partager sa souffrance à cette entité nommée Hokage.

Un éclair violet surgit de la main du déserteur, prêt à trancher ses anciens camarades.

Le Mokuton qui le retenait vola en éclat.

Yamato, se méfiant de la vitesse accrue dont il avait pu être témoin, dressa des obstacles sur le chemin de l'argenté.

Cela parut bien futile quand il vit ses racines réduites en miettes en ayant à peine entravé son adversaire.

Une large et profonde cicatrice prit naissance sur son torse.

Dans son dos, Sakura armait son poing, mais sa puissante offensive ne pouvait atteindre Kakashi par le doute qui accablait la jeune femme et par la rapidité de son sensei qui n'eut aucun mal à esquiver et à transpercer son abdomen.

Kakashi reprit son chemin, son ancien subordonné derrière lui, à se démener pour devoir ramener toute l'équipe en vie.

Le manieur de foudre méditait sur ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'il avançait vers une base de criminels plus ou moins dangereux, le but étant de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis auprès des Grandes Nations quand il pouvait l'éviter.

Blesser ses anciens compagnons ne l'avait pas affecté du tout. Au contraire, cette sensation était bien plus agréable que l'annonce du décès d'Asuma. La conclusion semblait claire, il préférait causer la perte de ses proches plutôt que d'avoir à les subir comme il en avait l'habitude avec les normes du village.

S'il les avait épargné ce jour-ci, c'était seulement parce qu'il s'était promis de ne prendre leur vie que s'ils obéissaient aveuglément au Hokage, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Il voulait ce laisser une chance de ne plus jamais les recroiser.

Kakashi n'était pas comme Sasuke, un ami ou quoique ce soit, seulement un professeur qui n'avait rien su leur apprendre.

Le seul qu'il ne doutait pas de recroiser était Gai... Celui-ci l'avait déjà aidé quand plus rien n'allait. Pourtant, leurs valeurs différaient à présent.

Le loup solitaire ne permettrait que la pitié s'insinue dans son esprit, sinon, cela rendrait les choses encore plus difficile pour son cœur meurtri et vide.

C'est ainsi que pendant des semaines, Kakashi exécutait les bandits qu'il rencontrait, s'attaquant aux assassins les plus dangereux, hormis les membres de l'Akatsuki qui avaient eu l'ordre de ne pas se rapprocher de lui, étonnamment. Il n'était pas complexe de repérer ces bandes moins reconnues en tendant l'oreille, les rumeurs circulant efficacement dans les rues animées qu'il traversait.

Tous ces combats avaient renforcé ses rapides techniques d'assassinat, affiné la précision de son champ électrique au point où il décelait la moindre craquelure du sol, sans consommer beaucoup de chakra.

Il avait aussi mis un terme à la vie de quelques ninjas de son village natal, ces pions qui avaient seulement reçu l'ordre de le capturer.

Cela lui valut une place dans le Bingo-book de plusieurs villages, dont Konoha.

Mis à part ses anciennes techniques, Kakashi avait aussi développé la maîtrise parfaite du Katon et du Suiton. Seul son Fūton avait encore quelques défauts.

Son éventails de possibilités élargies, il se sentait plus apte à défier l'Hokage. Il manquait cependant encore de puissance pour défaire tout les ninjas qui se dresseraient face à lui le moment venu.

C'est en dégustant un onigiri qu'un ninja débarqua de nulle part.

Tout ce que l'aveugle distinguait de ce nouveau venu était ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa cape et son masque dont les rainures se rejoignaient en spirale sur l'unique trou percé à son œil droit.

"– Kakashi Hatake ? fit sa voix grave.

– ... À qui ai-je affaire ?

– Certains m'appellent Tobi, d'autres me connaissent sous le nom de Madara Uchiwa... En soit, je ne suis personne.

– Madara Uchiwa, rien que ça ?

– Que dirais-tu de rejoindre l'Akatsuki ? ignorait Tobi, ne voulant répondre à la provocation de son interlocuteur.

– Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. Si tu veux bien m'excuser... résonnait la voix vide d'émotion de Kakashi tandis qu'il se levait.

– ... Hn... Tu es pire que quand nous étions petits...

– ... ?! Obito..."

Pendant un instant, un silence pesant prenait place.

Kakashi était partagé par la surprise que son ancien ami avait survécu, ainsi que par l'horreur de se sentir de nouveau trahi par lui, qui n'avait jamais donné de signe de vie quand il souffrait de sa perte, de leur perte.

Tel que dans un trou noir, ces pensées s'évanouirent pendant qu'il reprenait la parole.

"– Que me veux-tu ?

– Je viens de te le dire, je veux que tu me rejoignes dans l'Akatsuki. Je t'ai observé depuis quelques temps, et je suis persuadé que l'on pourra accomplir des merveilles ensemble.

– Je me fiche bien de réaliser "des merveilles", tout ce que je souhaite, c'est trancher la tête de Konoha. C'est la mission que je me suis donné.

– Je t'aiderais à parvenir à tes fins si tu acceptes de me soutenir dans mon projet pour ce monde... Mon but est de plonger le monde... dans une illusion. Ce sera un endroit où tout sera possible, un lieu où les morts ne seraient pas morts. Un monde où Rin ne nous aurait pas quitté...

– ... L'avenir de ce monde m'importe peu, mais je suppose que si tu me parles d'elle, c'est que tu m'en veux de-

– Je t'arrête là. Nous sommes dans le même camp, désormais. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de te détester, au contraire, d'où ma proposition.

– ... Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix... J'accepte de collaborer avec toi et l'Akatsuki."

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Obito.

Il ne savais comment l'exprimer, mais depuis que Kakashi avait renié Konoha, l'Uchiwa n'avait qu'une envie: retrouver son ancien ami.

Cela semblait paradoxal au vu du trait qu'il avait tiré sur son passé, et même pour lui, cette envie lui paraissait contradictoire... Cependant, il ne pouvait nier le semblant de joie qui grandissait en lui lorsque la réponse affirmative de Kakashi était sortie des lèvres de ce dernier.

Impatient, le porteur du masque orange utilisa son Sharingan pour se téléporter dans la base de l'organisation, emportant avec lui son camarade qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre ces changements de lieux soudain.

Ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'une tour d'Ame, face aux fondateurs de l'Akatsuki, Konan et un dénommé Pain.

Il ne cessait de pleuvoir, relativement fort, ce qui parasitait un peu les sens de Kakashi.

De son côté, Obito engagea la conversation avec les deux natifs de ce village, comme si la présence de l'Hatake était tout à fait normal.

"– Où en sommes-nous dans le projet ?

– Yonbi, capturé par Kisame et Itachi, a été scellé avec succès. répondit la voix neutre de Pain. Il ne nous manque plus que les Démons à Six, Huit et Neuf Queues. Je comptais justement récupérer Rokubi.

– Et où sont les autres?

– Depuis que Kakuzu a été pris en embuscade par des ninjas de Konoha, avec Hidan, il est parti faire des dégâts dans ce village. reprit Konan. Ce n'est pas pour venger Hidan, mais pour récupérer les cœurs qui ont été détruits quand il a failli y laisser la vie.

Ensuite, Deidara est parti affronter Sasuke.

Enfin, Itachi et Kisame ne devraient pas tarder à arriver dans la base.

– Et pourrait-on savoir ce que fait Kakashi Hatake derrière toi ? lança Pain de manière glaçante.

– Il sera mon nouveau partenaire.

– Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'il soit digne de confiance et non un espion ?

– Si j'avais le moindre doute, je ne l'aurais pas amené ici, n'est-ce pas ?

– Hum... Fais comme tu le souhaites... Konan, allons-y.

– ... Je te suis."

Cette dernière avait ancré son regard sur Kakashi, qui avait retiré son couvre-chef, n'ayant plus d'utilité.

Elle avait l'impression de voir le regard de Nagato depuis la trahison de Hanzō. Aucune émotion ne se reflétaient dans leurs yeux, comme si plus rien n'avait de valeur pour ces deux hommes.

Konan ne poursuivit pas cette réflexion et sortit à la suite de Pain.

Les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvaient maintenant seuls, à nouveau.

Obito se dirigeait vers un canapé tout en intimant Kakashi de venir l'y rejoindre.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais un besoin soudain de parler l'assaillit, et il se mit à détailler tous les plans qu'il avait préparé pour arriver à ses fins.

Il commençait par le choix des membres de l'Akatsuki, poursuivait avec les difficultés qu'avaient impliqué les différences de caractères,notamment avec Kakuzu et ses partenaires qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éliminer en même temps que ces adversaires.

Ce n'est qu'au fil des jours que vinrent les détails comme le massacre des Uchiwa et la création de l'organisation, ou plutôt le changement de direction de l'Akatsuki.

La voix d'Obito tremblait d'excitation à chaque fois qu'il "discutait" avec Kakashi, que ce soit au début ou un mois plus tard.

L'autre avait l'oreille distraite, ne notant que ce qu'il pourrait utiliser contre un obstacle à la mission qu'il s'était donné.

L'argenté n'avait jamais coupé court à cette conversation à sens unique car il sentait que cela enjaillait l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier se réjouissait toujours de se retrouver seul à seul avec Kakashi, bien que le fils du Croc blanc ne montrait jamais un quelconque intérêt. Ce qui pourrait sembler démoraliser Obito ne faisait que renforcer son bien-être car cela le rappelait énormément les enfants qu'ils étaient.

Certes, il n'appréciait que peu le caractère de l'ancien Kakashi, mais il s'agissait de la période où ils étaient le plus proches.

Retrouver cette complicité d'antan, voire l'approfondir, n'était-ce pas aussi le but de ses projets ?

C'est ainsi que son cœur, qu'il croyait condamné à rester béant, se remplissait à nouveau de petits moments de bonheur, en bonne compagnie.

Petit à petit, une chose dont il avait perdu le sens grandit en lui.

Petit à petit, des sentiments naissaient pour son ami.

Le nouveau de l'organisation ne ressentait pas cette relation, qu'il croyait uniquement d'amitié, aussi bénéfique pour lui-même.

Sa vie venait de lui apprendre à ne plus faire confiance à personne.

Malgré cela, il tolérait le rapprochement d'Obito parce que son cœur souffrait de la solitude, et que tout comme son partenaire, il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, qu'il connaissait.

Pendant ce mois, Itachi avait aussi eu une discussion avec son ancien capitaine.

"– Si un jour, on m'avait dit que Kakashi Hatake rejoindrait l'Akatsuki pour comploter contre son village... fit Itachi lorsqu'il fut à la base.

– C'était pareil pour toi. répondit froidement Kakashi alors qu'il s'entraînait à la maîtrise du feu.

– Vous êtes la dernière personne que j'aurais cru cap-

– Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux partir. Tu me déranges."

Kakashi augmenta la puissance de son champ électrique, de telle façon à ce que l'atmosphère soit très désagréable pour le frère de Sasuke.

De plus, il ancra son regard assassin droit dans les pupilles d'Itachi.

On n'en oublierait presque que sa vue était défaillante et que sa précision n'était due qu'à sa technique Raiton.

D'ailleurs, Itachi ne l'avait pas remarqué de suite. Ce n'était qu'en observant attentivement qu'il remarqua ses pupilles décolorés.

Cela poussa Itachi à retarder ses plans, concernant Sasuke.

Il avait prévu de liguer celui-ci contre le troisième Uchiwa et de le faire revenir à Konoha grâce à Naruto.

Cela devait affaiblir l'Akatsuki.

Cependant, la présence de Kakashi au sein de l'organisation pouvait se montrer problématique.

Le grand frère Uchiwa avait rencontré Naruto, discuté avec lui, et il en avait conclu que jamais il ne tolèrerait la mort d'un ami.

Or, si Kakashi était bel et bien tombé aussi bas que Sasuke ou Tobi, il serait plus difficile de le ramener à la raison, ou bien de le neutraliser...

Ainsi, il décida de garder l'ancien Anbu en observation.

Un autre mois s'écoulait.

Les seuls démons qu'il restait à sceller étaient Hachibi et Kyūbi.

Deidara avait perdu son combat contre Sasuke dans une explosion de son cru, Ame n'avait toujours pas été infiltré par Jiraya car il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Tsunade pour cette mission solitaire.

Quant à Itachi, il avait finalement combattu son jeune frère comme il avait prévu.

En plus d'être pressé par le temps, il avait pris cette décision en suivant l'évolution d'Obito.

Celui qui avait pris l'identité de Madara devenait de plus en plus doux dans sa manière d'agir et de parler. Il ne semblait plus aussi aveuglé par la vengeance qu'auparavant.

Obito avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de Kakashi, cette personne qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement apprécier avant cela.

Ne voulant brusquer son ami, il devenait progressivement tactile, soit en collant son bras à celui de l'argenté, soit en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, et ainsi de suite.

Jamais il n'obtint de réponse positive à ses avances implicites.

Mais jamais il n'obtint de refus non plus.

Kakashi avait toujours ce côté détaché de la situation, détaché de tout, détaché d'Obito.

Il l'avait prévenu, tout ce qui l'intéressait était son objectif, rien de plus.

Un jour, le brun se lança et fit clairement sa demande.

"– Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais... j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais je te veux.

– ... Dis quelque chose... oui, non, je sais pas, mais ne reste pas silencieux comme ça !

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu me posais une question.

– Ok... Je te demande si tu acceptes mes sentiments.

– ... Comme tu veux.

– Comment ça, comme je veux ???

– Cette relation ne me gêne pas. Donc tu peux continuer cette relation tout comme tu peux la stopper."

Affirmer qu'Obito était fou de joie serait exagéré, après tout, la réponse ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un "oui". Il était tout fois heureux que Kakashi ne l'ai pas rejeté.

Comme à son habitude, l'épouvantail noyait son avis dans un flou total pour l'Uchiwa.

C'est ainsi que celui-ci tenta plus de choses, les jours qui suivirent, gardant dans un coin de sa tête, chaque réaction, aussi subtile qu'elle soit, qu'il parvenait à provoquer.

Il avait notamment noté qu'une caresse dans le dos le faisait frissonner quand des chatouilles sur les côtes n'avaient aucun effet.

Ce jeu dura, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le patience d'Obito en ait assez de la passivité de Kakashi.

Il pensait qu'à force de le provoquer avec luxure, son partenaire finirait par jouer le jeu, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

Il attendit de devoir partir à la capture de Gyūki et de Killer Bee pour retenir Kakashi à un arbre, ce qui lui permit de lui mordre la clavicule à travers ses vêtements de membre de l'Akatsuki.

Assez éloigné du sentier, Obito voulait profiter un peu de celui qui devait être son petit ami.

Il retirait ses crocs de la chair de l'ancien Ninja copieur pour voir sa réaction.

Rien, à part quelque rougeur.

Si Obito ne faisait rien pendant quelques secondes, c'était pour donner une chance à l'argenté de refuser, ce que ce dernier avait compris et qu'il répondit par un soupir, suivi d'une décontraction de ses muscles.

Obito pouvait enfin succomber à l'expression de ses hormones.

Il redevenait un jeune adolescent, trop pressé pour bien explorer la surface des corps, les mains tremblantes dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer tous les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre, uniquement ceux qui entravait son accès à la bouche et à ce qui se trouvait en-dessous de leur ceinture.

Kakashi était terriblement inactif, ce qui n'empêcha pas le dirigeant caché de l'Akatsuki que les faire atteindre l'orgasme.

Une fois l'acte passé et le souffle retrouvé, les deux compères reprirent la route.

Celui qui fut dominant était assez frustré de ne pas avoir eu autant de plaisir que ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis des jours. De plus, il n'avait obtenu aucun son de la part de Kakashi. Cela en devenait démoralisant.

Bien sûr que l'Hatake avait apprécié ce moment, sinon, il y aurait mis fin avant.

Il avait seulement un énorme manque de confiance envers autrui, après tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie.

Il ne voulait plus s'attacher aux autres, pas même Obito.

Obito allait devenir un obstacle dans sa mission, Kakashi le savait, cela arriverait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Aussi, il n'avait plus confiance en lui-même, n'ayant retenu que sa capacité à tuer.

Alors, il évitait s'impliquer dans une relation quelconque de lui-même.

Kakashi trouvait aussi un certain intérêt pour lui de capter toute l'attention de son ami d'enfance.

Obito avait une place importante dans l'Akatsuki. Dans ce cas, ne pourrait-il pas l'utiliser à ses fins ?

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent face à l'antre de Killer Bee.

L'hôte sortait justement de sa tente quand il aperçut les deux renégats.

"– Hôte de Hachibi, tu vas devoir nous suivre. ordonna l'homme au masque orange.

– Ces manteaux, ces motifs...

Vous êtes les fautifs ?

Ceux qui kipnapp' les hôtes ?

Mais chuis pas comm les aut' !

Vous avez devant vous le puissant Killer Bee !

Je ne vous craindrais pas, membre de l'Akatsuki.

– Si ton rap n'est que ta seule défense..."

Tobi s'élança sur Bee.

Comme contre-attaque, l'hôte sortit ses huit sabres et partait dans une danse où chacune de ses lames pouvait trancher quelque chose.

Obito ne prit pas de risque et passa au travers du ninja de Kumo qui fut surpris par cette capacité.

Kakashi en profita pour se faufiler dans son dos et allait lui enfoncer une lame chargé en Raiton dans l'épaule de Bee, ayant juste le temps de faire appel à la puissance de Gyūki.

Grâce à son amitié avec le démon, Killer Bee avait à présent la forme complète d'Hachibi.

Pour ses adversaires, sa grande taille ne faisait que les avantager. Ils n'avaient plus à viser précisément pour être sûr d'infliger des blessures douloureuses, et il était moins probable qu'ils ne l'aient éliminé par accident.

D'abord, ils tranchèrent les queues du monstre.

Puis, Kakashi s'occupait de taillader sa peau pendant qu'Obito activait des explosifs de toutes parts.

Le petit frère du Raikage ne pouvait résister face à la rapidité des deux hommes.

La vitesse de l'Hatake devait rivaliser à celui de son frère, tandis que l'intangibilité de l'Uchiwa était imprévisible pour lui.

Il ne put rien faire face au duo.

L'hôte original reprit sa forme humaine et s'effondra.

Kakashi le porta sur son épaule sans ménagement et tous les trois se rendirent vers la cachette la plus proche afin d'entamer au plus tôt le scellement du Démon.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, ayant accompli sa vengeance, vagabondait dans un petit village quand il croisa Naruto, le reste de l'équipe 7 et les élèves de Kurenai.

Naruto venait de réussir à le convaincre de rentrer avec lui. Après tout, l'esprit de Sasuke était apaisé d'avoir accompli sa vengeance puisqu'Obito n'était pas entré en contact avec le survivant du massacre de son clan.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir aux dirigeants de Konoha.

On lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son périple, y compris tout ce qui concernait son ancien sensei.

Naruto et son équipe avaient été mis en quarantaine après leur guérison pour avoir pris l'initiative de partir à sa poursuite et d'avoir failli y laisser leur peau.

Puis, en entendant les agissement de leur ancien compagnon, ils s'étaient accordés à ne plus parler de lui, au moins pour regagner la confiance de Tsunade, car il était hors de question d'abandonner Kakashi ainsi.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient ramené Sasuke, cela leur donnait bon espoir d'en faire de même avec l'Hatake, bien qu'ils surent que l'argenté avait rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent. L'avant-dernier Démon à Queues était emprisonné dans la statue Gedo.

Ce ne fut qu'après que les activités de l'Akatsuki reprient.

Kakashi s'impliquait enfin un minimum dans le couple qu'il formait avec Obito.

Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais à vouloir utiliser les sentiments d'Obito, il avait fini par ouvrir son cœur, assez pour faire germer un profond amour envers lui qui ne demandait qu'à grandir.

Alors, de temps à autres, il répondait aux incitations, en provoquait quelques unes.

Au final, ils se comportaient comme deux amoureux qui aimaient se chercher avant de passer à l'acte.

Avant que l'Akatsuki n'eut le temps de préparer son plan d'attaque contre Konoha afin de récupérer Kyūbi, le Raikage avait convoqué un conseil des Cinq Kages.

En effet, la disparition de son jeune frère avait tardé à parvenir à ses oreilles, mais il était déterminé à retrouver les responsables, étant prêt à collaborer avec les autres Grandes Nations, et même à les convaincre.

Cela représentait bien le cycle de haine sur lequel Pain aimait philosopher.

Sa priorité fut naturellement de profiter de l'absence du Hokage pour capturer la cible.

Pourtant, Kakashi préférait attendre, sinon prendre d'assaut ce Conseil.

Il était hors de question de détruire son village sans la présence de Tsunade sur les lieux.

Dans ce débat, Obito et Konan prirent respectivement les partis de Kakashi et de Pain.

Kisame ne s'était pas prononcé, il ne faisait qu'obéir, dans l'histoire.

Il y eut un consensus.

Kakashi allait roder dans le Pays du Fer, lieu où se tiendrait la réunion, et allait attirer l'attention sans en faire de trop.

Ainsi, si Naruto était appâté, Pain ne toucherait pas encore au village. Dans le cas contraire, le roux ne s'en priverait pas et Kakashi devrait revenir aussitôt que le Conseil débuterait.

Au grand dam des deux ninjas, Naruto ne fit aucune de ces deux possibilités. Il n'était, en réalité, pas au courant de cette actualité car il était rapidement parti s'entraîner au Mont Myōboku avec Jiraya pendant que Sasuke avait suivi le reste de l'équipe 7 pour réguler sa situation auprès du village.

Chacun croyant que l'autre avait gagné le pari, les membres de l'Akatsuki se réunirent de nouveau à la base.

Zetsu ne les rejoignit que plus tard, ayant eu la mission infiltrer le Conseil et de leur exposer les discussions qu'il avait pu entendre.

Konoha allait être renforcé puisqu'abritant le dernier hôte.

Il fallait donc lancer l'offensive le plus tôt possible, sachant qu'en cas de problème, Naruto et Jiraya retournerait probablement au village pour prêter main forte.

Le duo Kakashi-Obito se chargerait de la capture de Kyūbi.

Tous s'accordaient à dire que leur puissance suffirait, et qu'en cas de problème, Kisame et Konan interviendraient.

Une lutte sans merci était sur le point d'être lancée.


	3. Chapitre trois: Voir la fin d'un récit

Kakashi et Obito étaient enlacés dans la dimension du Kamui.

Quelques doutes s'étaient immiscés dans les méandres du cœur du premier. Il perdrait probablement sa complicité avec l'homme qu'il aimait, mais pouvait-il seulement reculer à se stade ?

C'était ce qu'il redoutait, en s'attachant à lui. Il savait qu'il souffrirait encore de perdre un être cher, mais il devait accomplir sa vengeance, et ce n'était pas Obito qui allait l'en empêcher.

Le retiendrait-il s'il savait que cette attaque allait mener à leur séparation ?

Une larme perdue se plaça à la commissure de l'œil portant anciennement le Sharingan.

"– Ça ne va pas, Kakashi ? s'inquiéta l'Uchiwa.

–Hein ? fit le concerné sans comprendre.

–Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Obito tout en chassant cette unique perle d'eau qui s'écoulait le long du visage de son partenaire.

–Je n'avais pas remarqué... Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien à voir.

–Quand nous aurons marqué la fin de Konoha, je me chargerai personnellement de t'apporter tout l'amour que tu mérites, encore plus qu'aujourd'hui."

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, Obito vit le sourire de son amour se faner. Le visage de celui-ci n'exprimait plus rien, comme si l'esprit de son propriétaire s'était égaré au plus profond de son être.

Quand il revint à lui, Kakashi se maudit d'avoir causé du tracas au dernier être à qui il tenait encore un peu.

C'était pour cela que l'argenté embrassa tendrement l'autre, pour rassurer les deux amants.

Il était l'heure.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki apparurent au centre-ville de Konoha, à l'abri des regards.

Kakashi se rappelait s'être dit de ne pas cibler les villageois et autres ninjas qui ne lui avaient rien fait.

Il eut un rire amer en pensant à cette "innocente" promesse, promesse qu'il ne tiendrait absolument pas.

Il était si facile de briser ce genre de parole...

Une grosse détonation, suivie d'éclairs, éclata au cœur du village.

Ayant connaissance de l'absence momentanée du Hokage, les villageois ne mirent pas longtemps à propager la panique à l'ensemble de Konoha.

Shikaku avait prévu cette attaque, cependant persuadé qu'elle serait déclenchée bien plus tôt et non à quelques heures du retour de Tsunade, de Shizune et de Gai.

Le grand stratège avait préféré rester au village pour la gestion en cas de problème majeur, tandis que son fils avait perdu de sa légitimité en impliquant ses amis dans sa vengeance contre Hidan et Kakuzu. À cause de cela, d'énormes dégâts matériels avaient été provoqué par le survivant, ainsi qu'une dizaine de victimes à déplorer.

À présent, Jiraya ne pouvait pas venir leur prêter main forte sans que la convoitise de l'Akatsuki ne se mette en danger,devant aussi assurer l'entraînement de son élève au mont des crapauds.

Ainsi, Shikaku demanda l'évacuation des villageois le plus rapidement possible et de préparer une muraille devant encercler les ennemis.

Il allait ordonner l'utilisation du Suiton quand il observa les remparts nouvellement formés éclater sous l'élément caractéristique de l'ancien ninja de Konoha.

"– Kakashi...

–Shikaku ! surgit un chūnin dans le bureau du Hokage. Les ennemis sont Kakashi et un homme qui a la capacité de se dématérialiser ! Nos attaques lui passent à travers ! Et on arrive pas à toucher Kakashi ! En plus d'aller extrêmement vite, on dirait qu'il a des yeux dans le dos, comme s'il avait le Byakugan ! Et nos hommes tombent vites ! Quels sont vos ordres !!!

– Si l'on ne peut pas les atteindre, jouons sur la fatigue. Inoichi, dis à nos hommes de se disperser et de maintenir ces renégats à distance par des techniques à longue portée."

Sur le champ de bataille, les insaisissables membres de l'Akatsuki perforaient littéralement les ninjas de Konoha.

Les membres de la Racine de Danzō s'étaient joints aux festivités car il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à diriger un village sans habitants à protéger, et sans la présence de Tsunade, les pertes seraient lourdes.

La nouvelle tactique du Nara se mettait en place. Pendant que les combattants reculaient, les membres du clan Akimichi se mirent en première ligne pour les défendre.

Malheureusement pour eux, les techniques de Kakashi lui permettaient de se protéger de ces attaques à longue portée et de continuer à faire des victimes sur de grandes surfaces.

Obito, lui, s'infiltrait dans les rangs, rendant ses adversaires réticents quant à l'utilisation de techniques alors que le risque de toucher un des leurs était proche de cent pour cent.

De plus, son Katon ravageait tout sur son passage, tel un dragon rasant le sol.

Danzō ne fut pas avantagé lors de son duel contre l'Uchiwa, étant d'affinité avec le vent. L'homme de l'ombre ne pouvait rester sans rien faire alors que la moitié du village avait déjà été dévasté.

Malgré l'utilisation de l'Izanagi, qui en étonna plus d'un, Obito sut se défaire de l'ami d'Hiruzen et l'y envoya le rejoindre au bout d'une trentaine de minutes.

Pendant cet affrontement, Kakashi était confronté à ses anciens élèves, Naruto exclus.

Sasuke dévoila son Sharingan, n'ayant pas éveillé le Mangekyō Sharingan puisqu'il ne considérait Itachi que comme le criminel le plus haïssable de la Terre.

Sa mort ne l'avait donc pas tant affecté que cela.

Le combat des deux utilisateurs de foudre faisait des étincelles.

Rapidement, de sombres nuages chargés se placèrent au-dessus de la zone.

Les pupilles de l'adolescent avait du mal à suivre les mouvements de son aîné. Toute fois, il arrivait à éviter toutes ses attaques.

Alors que les coups se stoppèrent un instant, Sakura sortit de terre, le poing paré à heurter le menton de l'argenté.

Celui-ci put compter sur la réactivité de son champ pour l'avertir dès la craquelure du sol, ce qui l'avait permis de prévoir une esquive.

Il attrapa le bras de l'élève de Tsunade, la mit face au sol, le pied sur son dos, toujours en la maintenant immobilisée.

Comprenant ses intentions, Sasuke dirigea son bras vers cette jeune fille qui lui plaisait depuis l'enfance mais à qui il avait rejeté ses sentiments plusieurs fois.

Il ne put que contempler le corps de Sakura se courber en arrière, sa voix poussant un dernier cri.

Une intense décharge venait de la traverser.

Sasuke tomba à genoux, figé comme il l'avait été face à Itachi, il y a des années de cela.

Quand ses paupières dévoilèrent le Mangekyō Sharingan, un main avait pris place au centre de son cœur.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage dénudé de sentiments ou de remord de celui qui avait été son professeur.

En une heure, le duo avait pris la vie de la majorité des shinobis du village de la feuille cachée.

Les combats avaient cessé. Cela avait été conclu par le repli des ninjas de Konoha, non sans être honteux de se faire mener par uniquement deux traîtres en plus d'être chassé de leur propre territoire.

"– On dirait qu'on peut respirer un peu... soufflait Obito, épuisé.

– Ça commençait à devenir fatiguant... soupirait Kakashi comme réponse. Par contre, toujours pas de Kyūbi, ni de Hokage en vue...

– Pour Tsunade, ce sera dans deux heures ou moins, suivant son impatience de te revoir quand elle saura ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

– Ne plaisante pas avec ça... Ça ne me fait pas rire.

– Je voulais juste te détendre un peu...

– Et pour Naruto ?

– De ce que Danzō a accepté de me livrer, il a tué le seul moyen de communication avec le monde des crapauds. Ils risquent de ne pas venir avant un bon moment...

– Espérons qu'ils ne tardent pas trop...

– ... Sinon, rafraîchissante, cette pluie. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas tomber malade avec ça. sourit le jeune trentenaire en faisait un clin d'œil dissimulé sous son masque.

– Hn... Je peux tenir des heures sous un déluge sans attraper froid. rétorqua l'argenté. Je suis sûr que je résiste mieux que toi !

– On me défie ? "

En attendant la prochaine vague, les deux amants se chamaillaient dans une ambiance bonne enfant tout en dégustant quelques pilules ninjas comme s'il s'agissait de bonbons, ce qui contrastait avec les milliers de cadavres qui les entouraient.

C'était leur manière de rester détaché de cette réalité impitoyable où les seuls choix étaient de subir ou faire subir.

À quelques kilomètres de là, une survivante avait rejoint Tsunade, Shizune et Gai pour les avertir de la situation critique dans laquelle le village avait été mis.

"– Maître Tsunade ! C'est terrible ! L'Akatsuki nous a attaqué et ils ont fait tomber plus de la moitié du village, innocents ou combattants ! Les forces spéciales Anbu et Racine ont été décimée, Danzō, les anciens du Conseil, les deux Trio Ino-Shika-Chō, la majorité de nos jeunes chūnins... Même votre élève, Sakura, s'est faite avoir par Kakashi !

– Sakura a été tué ?! Par Kakashi ?!s'étouffa Tsunade. Dépêchons-nous, et explique-moi tout ça en route."

Gai, bien que très affecté par cette nouvelle, avait gardé son sang-froid et ne montrait rien des tourments qui venaient l'assaillir.

Deux de ses valeurs s'entrechoquaient: ne pas abandonner son ami, et défendre ses autres amis, si tant est qu'ils soient encore vivants.

Déjà, la Panthère de Jade peinait à croire que son éternel rival ait pu déserter, lui qui avait surmonté courageusement les difficultés de son passé. Gai ne voulait entendre non plus ses exploits dignes d'un criminel de rang A. Il semblerait que ce jour, Kakashi avait décidé de montrer toute sa puissance, celle qu'il avait caché parce que personne n'avait accepté de voir son potentiel à la suite de son handicap.

Au même moment, Shima, la grand-mère crapaud, envoyait un message en catastrophe vers le Mont Myōboku. Elle aussi rapporta l'hécatombe, avec beaucoup moins de précision cela dit, puisqu'elle était bien loin de l'agitation, sur les hauteurs environnantes.

Jiraya et Fukasaku furent les seuls à lire le bout de papier, tandis que Naruto et ses clones tentaient désespérément de maintenir leur forme humaine, dos à la cascade d'huile.

En temps que ninja, l'ermite aux larmes de sang ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Il ne devait cependant pas amener son disciple, au risque de le mettre en danger et de le voir se faire submerger par le Démon Renard.

Il pria donc au sage crapaud de bien vouloir continuer l'entraînement de Naruto sans rien lui dire, pendant qu'il apparaîtrait au village.

Fukasaku refusa de le laisser partir seul. Au vu de la situation décrite par sa femme, il jugea préférable d'y aller avec lui. Il missionna Gamakichi à la tâche de veiller sur le développement du Senjutsu de Naruto.

Jiraya et lui furent invoqué par Shima.

Le sang du premier bouillonnait face à la vision de Konoha qu'il avait. Tout n'était plus que ruines, en particulier au centre. L'orage qui grondait ne l'aidait pas à distinguer d'être vivant au milieu de tout cela, et il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il devait utiliser son arrivée surprise pour surprendre ses adversaires.

Ainsi, Jiraya prépara le mode ermite, les deux batraciens sur ses épaules, et il fit son entrée en invoquant Gamabunta, Gamaken et Gamahiro juste au-dessus des deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Ces derniers parvinrent à esquiver cet assaut, mais furent engloutis dans un épais nuage de poussière.

Kakashi eut son champ électrique parasité, toute fois, il pouvait distinguer les déplacements de l'air grâce à ces particules. Cela lui permit de prévoir le poing de l'ermite, reculant de deux grands bonds en arrière.

Bizarrement, Jiraya arrivait à le suivre. Plus étonnant encore, un coup qui avait frôlé la joue de l'Hatake le mit à terre, de la même manière qu'un puissant coup de poing qui aurait fait mouche.

Ce fut au tour d'une technique Katon de s'élancer contre Kakashi. Celui-ci se doutait qu'il perdait de l'avantage, en particulier s'il restait défensif tel qu'il était. Il utilisa donc le Dragon aqueux pour repousser l'attaque, produisant ainsi une brûlante vapeur d'eau.

Traversant cette barrière de chaleur en un claquement de doigt, l'élève de Minato enchaînait les attaques Suiton, contré par le feu de l'aîné.

Brusquement, une ombre s'abattait entre les deux hommes, dissipant cet écran de fumée.

Il s'agissait du sabre de Gamabunta, qui avait tenté de fendre Obito en deux.

L'Uchiwa avait déjà neutralisé le crapaud bleu et mis à mal Gamaken.

Le combat poursuivit.

Du côté des ninjas aux cheveux pâles, Jiraya avait de plus en plus le contrôle de la situation.

Découvrir que son opposant était le protégé de son propre élève l'avait déçu sans le déstabiliser. Il ne put que comparer la situation du plus jeune à celle d'Orochimaru.

L'ermite créa un Mega-Rasengan qui menaçait de toucher le visage de Kakashi par le ciel.

Le déserteur sentit son champ éclater, telle une bulle de savon en contact avec un doigt.

N'ayant plus son Raiton pour lui permettre de parcourir une distance suffisante pour fuir cet orbe géant, Kakashi se préparait à encaisser.

Malgré tout, le Rasengan amélioré recula.

Le survivant Uchiwa avait donné un coup de pied aérien, envoyant l'homme à la tunique rouge à plusieurs mètres de là.

"– À peine ai-je le temps de me défaire des crapauds que je dois sauver mon partenaire ! se moquait-il gentiment. On dirait que tu n'es pas encore de taille pour vaincre le "grand" Jiraya. continua-il en insistant l'adjectif.

– Ne le prends pas à la légère, j'aurais effectivement besoin de ton aide. répondit calmement Kakashi, un peu essoufflé. Par contre... Je le veux vivant.

– Pourquoi faire ? "

Aucune raison de fut donnée.

De toute manière, ils n'avaient plus le temps de converser.

Obito identifia le mode ermite et proposa de s'occuper avant tout des batraciens plaqués sur les épaules du plus âgé car il était suspect de ne pas s'éloigner du champ de bataille lorsque l'on reste immobile comme eux.

La balance était maintenant en faveur de l'Akatsuki.

Jiraya ne tenait plus face à l'intengibilité du porteur du masque orange qui assistait les techniques d'éléments multiples de Kakashi.

L'atmosphère était encore humide et chargée en électricité.

Le manieur de Raiton dirigea un concentré d'éclairs pour n'en former qu'un droit sur Jiraya, alors que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de protéger Shima, Fukasaku ayant succombé.

La crinière de l'écrivain ne put les protéger efficacement de la décharge et se fit terrassé.

Kakashi s'approcha et prit le pouls du foudroyé. Aucun battement.

Il entreprit un massage cardiaque qu'il réussit.

Plantant son sabre dans les mains du terrassé, Kakashi s'assit sur ce corps brûlé, reprenant quelques pilules ninjas.

Cet éclair avait attiré l'attention des autres ninjas de Konoha.

Dépourvu de meneur digne de ce nom, personne n'avait osé proposer de rejoindre la la lutte de Jiraya, ne sachant pas qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Quand ils étaient regroupés, les plus courageux tentaient de redonner courage aux plus terrifiés.

Bien d'autres avaient couru le plus loin possible de cet enfer.

À ce stade, les notions de village, d'unité, de cohésion, avaient disparu. Seule la peur subsistait.

Jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage émergea de l'horizon. Tous retrouvèrent un peu d'espoir. Les blessés, majoritairement civils puisque les intrus achevaient généralement leur proie, pourraient potentiellement être soignés.

La Sannin invoqua Katsuyu afin d'assister tous ceux qui en avait besoin et partit rejoindre Gai qui s'était éclipsé vers le centre de Konoha.

Ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de l'argenté.

Kakashi ne "regardait" pas dans leur direction, il était juste assis, seul au milieu de décombres balayés.

Le silence régnait en maître.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'un d'entre eux le brisa, et ce fut la voix grave de l'Hatake.

"Réveille-toi. Elle est là."

Avec effroi, Tsunade et Gai virent que le siège du ninja à l'œil barré était Jiraya, faiblement conscient, mais assez pour relever la tête dans leur direction.

"– Tsu... na... fuit...

– N'est-ce pas beau de voir à quel point il pense à vous, même dans ce genre de situation ?

– Kakashi !!! rugit Tsunade, hors d'elle. Comment peux-tu faire ce genre de chose ?! Et tenir ce genre de parole ?! Relâche Jiraya tout de suite !!!

– Pas besoin de fracasser le sol, vous n'avez pas les cartes qui pourrait faire pression sur moi.

– Kakashi... Je croyais que la situation s'était arrangée... fit la voix attristée de Gai.

– ... On dirait que non."

Il se releva, lentement. Appréciant ce moment de calme qui lui était offert, bien que l'impatience de le Princesse limace gâchait un peu le tout.

D'un mouvement vif, l'assassin délogea sa lame des mains de son prisonnier, profitant de cette gestuelle pour le guillotiner.

Le résultat attendu fut obtenu.

La stupéfaction immobilisante.

À la demande du fils du Croc blanc, Obito en profita pour téléporter le shinobi tout de vert vêtu dans la dimension du Kamui.

Connaissant ses capacités, Kakashi ne doutait pas que ce rival allait leur poser problème.

Peut-être que la raison réelle n'était en fait que la peur du choix que Gai aurait fait, très certainement de l'affronter.

Depuis qu'Obito l'avait refait ouvrir son cœur, redoutait énormément cet instant et préférait l'éviter.

Il ne restait donc que les deux de l'organisation et l'Ombre du feu.

La blonde ne pouvait se permettre d'agir de manière irréfléchie, devant encore soigner les siens par le biais de la limace. Cependant, il lui était difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter.

Ses poings tremblaient.

Sa lèvre saignait, tant elle resserrait ses dents dessus.

Imprégnant le sang de Jiraya sur son pouce, Kakashi forma les signes de l'invocation, ce qui fit apparaître Naruto toujours en train de perfectionner sa maîtrise du mode ermite.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la pluie frapper son corps, la réalité s'en prenant à son esprit.

Le blond venait de passer du calme et paisible mont des crapauds à une scène de carnage.

Il se retourna et vit ses deux maîtres, notamment celui qui était au sol.

Sans avoir le temps de tout comprendre, les grognements de Kyūbi hantait sa tête.

Tout devint lourd, noir.

Il perdait le contrôle, alors que le Senjutsu devait lui permettre de ne plus utiliser cette force purement destructrice.

Mais au final, voulait-il rester conscient dans ce paysage de mort ?

Six queues se formaient déjà.

Les rugissements se faisaient entendre, ce qui faisait par ailleurs fuir les quelques ninjas qui avaient pris leur courage à deux mains pour venir assister l'Hokage, préférant passer pour un groupe de lâche plutôt que de perdre la vie dans une lutte où il n'y avait rien à défendre de plus.

Les premières cibles du démon furent les porteurs du manteau noir, qui avaient des handicaps désormais.

Obito ne pouvait abuser de sa technique du Sharingan, car en téléportant une partie de son corps dans sa dimension pour éviter une attaque, il prenait le risque de se faire avoir par Gai, toujours coincé là-bas.

Quant à Kakashi, il ressentait des effets secondaires due à l'utilisation intensive et prolongée de son champ, ce qui lui provoquait de violents maux de tête.

Tsunade employa cette agitation pour éloigner les deux parties de son ami d'enfance, pour ensuite observer et analyser la situation.

Le Naruto bestial avait les capacités de vaincre les deux hommes, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Son intervention risquerait de le faire changer de proie, donc de la mettre en danger inutilement.

Cela lui coûtait de ne pas venger elle-même Jiraya, mais certains blessés étaient encore en train de recevoir les soins de Katsuyu.

Le plus gros problème, selon elle, serait de calmer l'hôte quand tout serait fini...

De leur côté, le duo lançait une combinaison de Katon et de Fūton sur le Naruto. Depuis les airs, le brasier réduisait toute la zone en centre, n'épargnant que le visé qui n'eut que quelques brûlures.

L'être démoniaque fit naître un orbe face à sa gueule et la croqua, libérant un laser destructeur.

Le seul moyen qu'Obito trouva pour éviter l'attaque fut de donner un coup de pied à Kakashi, le faisceau passant juste entre leur corps.

"– Tss... J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de mal avec cette bête mal formée qu'avec Hachibi... se plaignait l'Uchiwa en posant pied à terre. En plus, je ne peux plus utiliser mon Kamui pour esquiver...

– Mhh ! Et moi, je n'arrive plus à maintenir mon champ... Parfois, je ne sais même plus où je suis dans l'espace... répondait Kakashi en se tenant la tête d'une main.

– On se replie ? Comme ça, on le laisse au Hokage.

– ... je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état... murmurait l'argenté.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Hein ? Oh, rien...

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aider Naruto alors que j'ai tué mes autres élèves de mes propres mains ?

– Tu sais qu'on va difficilement tenir ? On se retire un instant, le temps de récupérer nos forces et on retourne, ça te va comme ça ?

– Mhhh... Dans ce cas, passons dans la direction de Tsunade. Kyūbi la prendra peut-être en chasse, comme ça. Et... euh... tu veux bien me guider ?

– Bien sûr."

Les deux amants se donnèrent la main et coururent ensemble tout en évitant les offensives du renard.

La chance semblait être avec eux puisque cet animal décida de s'en prendre à la petite-fille d'Hashirama.

Ils purent ainsi se reposer entre des décombres, mais à l'abri.

Assis sur le même reste de mur, Kakashi posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Obito et ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait très mal, comme s'il était dans une centrifugeuse.

Son allié le sentait, et il aurait voulu être un ninja médecin afin de soulager ses maux.

Soudain, un énorme débris les visant approchait. Le borgne eut juste le temps de se pousser en emportant Kakashi avec lui que Kyūbi leur tombait dessus.

Ignorant la douleur, Kakashi réactiva sa technique de repérage.

Des griffes acérées le menaçaient, et une fois de plus, sa moitié le sauva.

Mais cette fois, il avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier.

Par réflexe, l'argenté attrapa le corps et recula de la source de danger, espérant un quelconque signe de vie de l'homme qui venait de se faire transpercer le cœur.

Comme un écho à son désespoir, le Mangekyō Sharingan du Ninja copieur redevint fonctionnel.

Comme pour lui rappeler la dure loi qui dictait sa vie, on lui avait permis de revoir un être cher dans la situation qui l'effrayait le plus.

Comme pour le forcer à porter ce fardeau, Naruto reprit son apparence normale au lieu de finir sa transformation complète en Démon à Queues.

Kakashi était à genoux, partagé entre son envie de pleurer une mort et se forger un nouveau mur de craie, qui ne le défendrait que pour l'instant présent.

Naruto, lui, se tenait à distance. Peut-être que son sensei, car il le considérait malgré tout comme tel, trouverait une force dans cette haine, ou bien n'aurait-il plus le courage de se battre.

"– Kakashi-sensei... Je sais que je n'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose que vous, mais je crois connaître assez d'éléments pour comprendre un minimum votre situation.

C'est encore de ma faute...

– Vous avez fait beaucoup de mal, et je vous déteste pour ça... Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu faire la même chose...

Pourquoi me suis-je attaché à lui ? C'est à cause de ça qu'il est...

– ... Vous savez... J'ai parlé avec mon père, à l'instant...

Minato-sensei... ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il était votre professeur à tous les deux... À ce qu'il paraît, je ressemble à cet Obito. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom avant que mon père ne m'en parle...

Naruto ressemble à Obito... C'est vrai...

– Il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu vous apporter plus de soutien... Surtout à vous, sensei.

Même mort, il s'en voudrait pour moi... ?

– Et... Moi aussi, j'ai quelques remords... surtout depuis ce jours..."

À ce moment-là, deux ninjas atterrirent dans le dos de Naruto. Il s'agissait de Konan et de Kisame. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'ils attendaient, ils étaient donc venu capturer l'hôte par eux-même.

Ils furent tout de même étonnés de l'état de leurs collègues, l'un n'étant plus, l'autre regardant dans le vague.

Naruto prit le risque de placer son angle mort vers Kakashi afin de pouvoir observer ces nouveaux ennemis.

Son optimisme ne pouvait dénier la réalité, il allait perdre s'il devait les affronter tous les deux. Même si, par chance, son professeur l'aidait, ils n'auraient pas assez de forces pour tenir très longtemps.

"Obito, tu m'a vraiment offert le pire cadeau... Moi qui voulait t'abandonner ici..." pensait Kakashi.

Kakashi pointa ses doigts vers son ancien élève, comme s'il tenait une arme à feu. Il utilisa une technique Raiton: Le pistolet électrique. Tel la décharge d'un taser, Naruto fut paralysé et s'effondra au sol.

"– C'est terminé... souffla lentement le Ninja au Sharingan. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec l'organisation.

– Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? interrogeait Konan avec compassion.

– ... Rien qui ne devrait vous entraver. Je vais juste disparaître, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Aussi, j'emporte Obito avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un fou vienne perturber son repos."

Kakashi souriait, son regard posé sur le sol. Cela le fit doucement rire. Il avait souvent accordécette expression faciale à ses proches, en particulier dans ses moments de faiblesses. Ce signe avait une signification particulière. Pour lui, il s'agissait de montrer que tout allait bien pour lui, du moins en apparence. Se montrer fort, cela faisait partie de sa définition d'un ninja, c'était ainsi qu'il avait été éduqué par l'académie.

Cette habitude ne l'aurait sûrement jamais quitté. Mais était-il intéressant de s'attarder sur des événements qui ne se produiraient jamais?

L'argenté porta Obito dans ses bras, et marcha dans une direction inconnue aux autres. Au loin, la descendante des Senju fusillait cet homme du regard. Celui qui avait tenté de la tuer s'en allait, considérant que la souffrance de cette femme ne serait que grandissante avec le temps, pour elle qui avait déjà aussi perdu des êtres chers au cours de sa vie.

Il y avait aussi le fait que le déserteur n'était plus d'humeur à poursuivre une vengeance si futile devant le sacrifice de sa moitié.

L'amour qu'Obito avait insufflé en lui était toujours présent, le consumant de l'intérieur durant l'ascension de la falaise où les visages des Hokages étaient sculptés.

Le déposant au sol, Kakashi plaça sa main au niveau de la poitrine de l'endormi. Ensuite, il enlaça une dernière fois le corps gelé, finissant cette étreinte par l'activation des parchemins qu'il venait de poser.

La déflagration fut visible depuis tout le village.

Konan était désolée que cela se soit fini ainsi pour les deux hommes. Elle avait apprécié le nouveau membre, due en majorité par son caractère proche de celui de Nagato, il était sinon associable avec tous hormis avec l'Uchiwa. Elle espérait que son histoire, à elle, et celle de son ami ne se termine pas aussi tragiquement et que l'Uzumaki pourrait, un jour, sortir de ce cercle de haine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

L'Akatsuki s'enfuit avec Naruto, évitant le combat futile contre Tsunade.

Suite à cette invasion, Konoha ne sut se reconstruire. Trop de pertes humaines et économiques avaient entraîné la dispersion des survivants.

Ainsi, ils furent un allié de moins dans l'Alliance Ninja.

Tsunade et quelques hommes avaient tout de même rejoint cette union fragilisée par le risque de représailles sur leur village respectif.

Le Tsuchikage, qui s'était senti forcé de rejoindre le mouvement, lors du Conseil, refusait à présent de coopérer si cela mettait Iwa directement en danger.

La Mizukage était mitigée mais restait.

Les autres villages ne bougèrent pas de leur position.

Quand Kyūbi fut enfin enfermé dans la statue, Pain libéra Jūbi au bout de quelques jours.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le réceptacle deviennent un autre Démon à Queues, inconnu jusque lors.

Nagato ne savait comment contrôler la bête. Il n'avait pas les plans d'Obito, ce qui l'obligea à combattre ce monstre.

Ce fut à cet instant que Zetsu noir tenta de contrôler Nagato afin de ramener une certaine personne que l'autre ne connaissait pas.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges eut cependant le temps de repousser son assaillant avec sa Répulsion céleste, droit vers Jūbi qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

À partir de là, le chao se propageait. L'Akatsuki avait perdu, se faisant décimer.

L'Alliance, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put contenir la puissance incommensurable du Démon à Dix Queues. Elle aussi fut balayée.

Des Grandes Nations, il ne restait plus que le Pays de la Terre, seul pays ayant encore une armée de ninjas.

Les autres n'avaient plus que des genins, ayant envoyé tous leurs talentueux hommes au combat.

Jūbi faisait des ravages, même dans les lieux éloignés de sa position.

Le monde perdait espoir, il leur fallait un sauveur.

Toute fois, l'ancêtre crapaud ne voyait plus l'enfant de la prophétie dans ses rêves. Le héros avait disparu. Tout ce que l'amphibien percevait étaient le feu et le sang.

Plus des trois quarts de la population disparurent. Les êtres survivants s'étaient terrés dans des cavernes, des montagnes. Ils priaient chaque jour pour que le Démon à Queues, devenu un symbole divin de la destruction, ne s'en prenne pas à leur cachette.

Cela n'empêchaient pas les conflits entre les hommes, au contraire. Les réserves alimentaires de chacun avaient été soufflées, ne laissant que peu de nourritures à partager.

Cela ressemblait à l'extinction de l'homme, bien qu'il subsistait quelque tribu deçà delà. À dire vrai, la faune avait aussi été très impactée, ce qui permit à la flore d'être le groupe d'espèce le plus prolifique.

Une flore hostile envers les autres êtres vivants.

Dans un autre monde, trois enfants observaient la scène.

"– Il s'en ait passé, des choses, pendant que l'on était perdu dans les limbes...

– T'as de la chance que je t'ai rejoint assez rapidement, même si on y est resté un peu plus longtemps que ce que j'aurais cru.

– Et qui t'as dit de venir ?? J'aurais très bien pu attendre !

– C'est ça, t'aurais just-

–Obito ! Kakashi ! Ça suffit ! Je croyais que vous vous aimiez ?!

– R-Rin ! T-T'as pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument contre nous ! bégayait Obito.

– Et depuis quand tu es au courant ?! poursuivait Kakashi.

– Je vous observais, il est normal que se le sache.

– Bref, j'en ai marre de regarder ça, sachant que c'est plus notre monde. soupirait l'Uchiwa.

– C'est quand même les conséquences de tes actions, à toi et à Kakashi.

– Ouais, mais on peut pas réécrire le passé, ni écrire le futur, puisqu'on est mort. Alors autant passer à autre chose, non ?

– ... Ton attitude me déçoit... soufflait Rin en faisant la moue.

– C'est le je-m'en-foutisme de monsieur Hatake qui a détient sur moi.

– Hé, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es obligé de me copier !

– Pardon ?! "

Les deux garçons se disputèrent joyeusement malgré la catastrophe mondiale. Ils avaient retrouvé leur âme d'enfant qui s'était égarée dans la guerre. Ils ne se soucieraient plus des problèmes d'adultes, tant que les trois ne se sépareraient plus.

Et derrière eux, quelqu'un se tenait à distance.

Gai les observait, la mine mélancolique d'avoir été prisonnier de cette dimension jusqu'à sa fin. Il ne les rejoignit pas, se détachant de son rival de toujours.

Fin.


	4. Note de l'auteure

Je tiens à rappeler que vous devez garder une certaine distance avec ce que vous lisez ou voyez sur internet.

Pour cette fin de d'histoire, la mort y est vue comme une délivrance, mais ne le faites pas.

Je le permets de faire cette précision, déjà à cause du thème de ma fiction, de l'actualité, mais aussi parce que l'on a tendance à croire ce que l'on trouve sur internet. Je ne pense pas aux fictions, mais plutôt aux sites internet et vidéos (sur youtube notamment).

Version plus joyeuse.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici

Il s'agissait d'un petit test avec des chapitres de 5000 mots.

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal, particulièrement pour les chapitres deux et trois !

Écrire de si longs chapitres, ce n'est pas ce qui le motive le plus... (j'aurais pas tenu plus que ces trois chapitres )

À la prochaine dans une autre fic !


End file.
